I Spy
by RadiantBeam
Summary: Teana loses a bet. ::Lutecia x Vivio:: :Occurs between Daddy's Little Girl and The Christmas Locket:: ::One-shot, drabblish::


Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One of the biggest problems with a long-time off-planet mission was that one was woefully behind on current affairs when she returned from said mission and was wandering the corridors of the base the next morning. Which were just what Teana and her longtime partner, Subaru, were doing; if only for lack of anything better. The time in between missions was often calm and peaceful, and it was hard to find much to do this early in the morning.

Teana had just returned from a three-month mission at Fate's side, and Subaru had only been home from her own field duties for about a day or two. They were just walking that morning, delaying the time until they had to go into office and do the much-hated paperwork (hated in Subaru's mind, for Teana it was just a mild annoyance). The hallway was relatively deserted, with only a few people still straggling in, when the pair first heard the soft voices drifting from an empty corridor.

Subaru perked up immediately. "Hold up a minute, Tea."

"Subaru—"

"Hush!"

And with that, Subaru hauled Teana behind the corner before they could be seen. The blue-haired woman peeked cautiously around the edge, ignoring her partner's hissed protest. After a few minutes, scowling, Teana gave in to her curiosity and peered around as well.

From her place on a bench, Vivio grimaced and rubbed the bandage on her forehead sheepishly, wincing a little as the cut underneath throbbed in protest. Wincing in time with the younger girl, Lutecia bent over her, gently brushing her fingers through long golden strands. "Sorry," she whispered. "Nanoha-san told me not to go easy on you during the training spar today."

"It's all right." Vivio smirked. "I wouldn't have let you go easy on me, anyway. It's just a scratch. It's not even that deep. It just hurts. Besides, I gave as good as I got, don't you think?"

Lutecia laughed softly, mindful of her sore ribs. "I'd say so." Unable to resist, she laid a hand on the bandage. "Still, I hate knowing I did this to you."

From their hiding place, Teana frowned. "Subaru, what's the big deal? It's just Lutecia and Vivio. It's not like we've never seen them together before."

"Just hold on! I'm getting some vibes…"

"Vibes? Jeez, Subaru, look at them! I mean, I'm not feeling anything—"

Teana's words trailed off into stunned silence as Lutecia leaned down and lightly brushed her lips against the bandage. Pulling away, she seemed more at ease with her role in Vivio's minor injury than she had before. "How's that?"

Vivio kept a perfectly straight face. "I think I would have liked a kiss on the lips more, Cia."

Lutecia laughed and ruffled Vivio's hair affectionately. "No can do, Vi. You've got to get ready for school and I have to get to work… we've got a new case file that I need to look at, and that'll probably take up my lunch hour too…"

Lutecia's words were warped into a muffled squeal as Vivio reached up, gripped the collar of her shirt, and yanked the older woman down into a deep kiss. Teana's jaw dropped and Subaru's eyebrows joined her hairline. After a few seconds of half-hearted struggle, Lutecia gave in and participated willingly in the kiss, much to Vivio's delight.

The two parted after a few minutes, and there was no mistaking the smug look on Vivio's face. "Somehow, Cia, I think you liked that," the younger girl teased.

With a groan, Lutecia dropped her forehead to Vivio's. "You're going to be the death of me," the older woman muttered, but there was genuine love in her voice as she spoke. "I swear you will be. I can just see it now. _Here lies Lutecia Alphine, who died because she loved Vivio Takamachi_."

"As long as they bury me next to you, I have no problem with that description." Lifting a hand, Vivio lightly stroked Lutecia's cheek as the older woman closed her eyes, chuckling quietly.

For a moment, Teana and Subaru watched the scene in silence; Teana's eyes softened slightly.

_Hey, Tea._ Subaru's mental voice demanded her attention.

_What?_

_… You owe me twenty bucks._ Teana could practically hear the grin in Subaru's voice.

_… Dammit! And I was so SURE Lutecia would end up in a threesome with Erio and Caro!!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

I don't make a habit of posting short drabbles, but my computer recently crashed thanks to Service Pack 3 for Microsoft and I wanted to prove I was still alive despite my inactivity. This is written under the assumption that Teana travels with Fate and returned in DezoPenguin's "Mothers and Daughters" and Subaru was on a mission of her own, so they didn't know about Vi and Cia becoming an item.

This takes place between "Daddy's Little Girl" and "The Christmas Locket".

Read and review, please!


End file.
